Secreto no tan secreto
by Kai0910
Summary: Karma y Nagisa están en una relación desde hace un tiempo, pero lo han estado escondiendo. Pronto se ven envueltos en una situación que podría dejarlos al descubierto.{-No me gusta/-Todo será diferente desde ahora, ¿no?} Advertencias: Lemon (mucho foreplay), algunos spoilers del manga, escenas algo cliché, estilo de escritura con mucho dialogo y muchos personajes secundarios.


**Disclaimer** **:** Ansatsu Kyoshitsu (Assassination Classroom) es propiedad del mangaka Yūsei Matsui. Yo solo uso a sus hermosos personajes para por fin poder dormir sin pensar en esta historia.

 **Pairing** **:** Karugisa (Karma x Nagisa)

 **Advertencia** **:** Puede contener unos dos o tres spoilers del manga, invento de gustos de personajes, invento de ubicaciones de hogares, mucha sensualidad (o eso pretendía con el lemon) e intentos de comedia.

 **Resumen** **:** ¡Korosensei, devuélvamelo! / Lo siento mucho, pero está prohibido traer cosas como está a la escuela. / Pero es que… los chicos de ese manga realmente se parecen mucho a Nagisa-kun y Karma-kun. / ¿Que nos parecemos a quién? / A una pareja gay de un manga BL.

 **Notas de autora:** ¡Hola! este es mi segundo oneshot. Espero que este headcanon que tengo de Nagisa tratando de ser sexy y Karma tratando de ser varonil cuando están en la intimidad -y todo saliéndoles mal- sea de su agrado. Espero que no sea muy Ooc (Aunque probablemente lo es, y me odiaran, y yo lloraré. Pero tengan piedad, es solo el segundo oneshot que escribo. Iré mejorando con el tiempo). Como extra, quizás quieran abrir la wiki con los nombres de personajes de la clase E (si es que no los saben todos), porque en una parte nombro a varios. Sin molestarlos más, disfruten)

Este oneshot participa en el concurso de la página de facebook "Fanfic's Locura Yaoi"

[Posdata: Agus, gracias por ser la primera lectora, porque aunque ni siquiera conozcas la serie, si no lo hubieras ido leyendo mientras lo escribía y diciéndome que te gustó, probablemente no participaría]

 _CAPITULO ÚNICO_

Era una mañana silenciosa, el cielo estaba nublado y el viento movía unas cuantas hojas que se encontraban en el suelo. Un chico algo bajo y de largos cabellos celestes abría sus ojos para comenzar el día. Se sentó sobre su cama, pestañeando y estirando sus brazos. Abrió la cortina para encontrarse con unas nubes que no prometían nada bueno. Tomó su uniforme y se dirigió al baño para arreglarse. Una vez listo, tomó sus elásticos para el cabello y los guardo en su mochila, junto a sus libros y sus armas. Bajó las escaleras, sigiloso, mirando a todas partes con la esperanza de no encontrarse con su madre y poder marcharse a clases sin incluir otra charla incómoda a la lista. Tuvo suerte. Quizás demasiada, porque lo único que encontró fue una nota sobre la mesa del comedor.

 **-"Nagisa, tengo un viaje de negociosos que atender, te quedaras solo hasta mañana por la noche. Mamá"** –leyó para sí mismo. Suspiró, el alivio esparciéndose por su cuerpo. A pesar del mal clima, para él sería un gran día.

Se arregló el cabello y preparó su desayuno con calma, una pequeña sonrisa dibujándose en su semblante – **Quizás debería invitar a Karma, para que no me espere bajo la lluvia** –dijo, sacando el teléfono de su bolsillo, encontrándose con una llamada entrante del susodicho- **Que oportuno, estaba por marcarte** \- saludó, contestando el aparato.

- **Vaya, ¿Nagisa-kun extrañaba mi voz?**

 **-¡No es eso!** –exclamó, sintiendo calor en sus mejillas – **Iba a preguntarte si ya desayunaste…**

 **-¿Um? No, aún no. Sabes que compro algo de camino a la escuela.**

 **-Bueno, entonces ven a mi casa, ¿estás cerca verdad?**

 **-Pero, ¿qué hay de tu madre?**

- **Salió temprano** –contestó, aún no le contaría lo del viaje.

 **-Pues bien, estaré allí en 5 minutos.**

 **-Espera, ¿para qué llamabas?**

 **-Tenía la esperanza de despertarte** –respondió el pelirrojo– **Pero siempre te levantas antes que yo. Misión fallida.**

- **Debí suponerlo** –suspiró el más bajo **-Bien, entonces nos vemos. Adiós** –se despidió colgando el teléfono. Levantándose para hervir un poco más de agua y preparar otro sándwich para su acompañante. Lo puso todo sobre la mesa del comedor, escuchando como alguien llamaba a la puerta en el momento en que terminó.

- **Karma, buenos di… ¿Korosensei? ¡¿Que hace aquí?!** –exclamó sorprendido al abrir.

- **Nurufufufu** – rió el profesor – **Buenos días Nagisa-kun. Escuche que invitaste a Karma-kun a desayunar, así que decidí acompañar a mis queridos alumnos** –indicó con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, entrando en la casa ajena.

- **A-ah…pero…**

- **Por cierto, ¿siempre se levantan tan temprano? Son solo las 6:15 de la mañana. Me hace muy feliz que quieran llegar tan rápido a la escuela** –continuó, secando unas cuantas lágrimas de sus ojos.

 **-B-bueno, eso es porque…**

 **-Nagisa, la puerta estaba abier… ¿¡Pulpo, que haces aquí!?**

 **-Vine a desayunar. Y no me llames así niño, respeta a tus mayores.**

- **No es mi culpa que se sienta tan identificado, pulpo-sensei** –respondió el pelirrojo, con una mueca de arrogancia en el rostro.

- **Pues no compartiré estos croissant que traje de parís** –refunfuñó el extraño ser, con unas venas marcándose en su rostro.

- **Ni que me importara mucho.**

- **Ya, ya. No es necesario pelear** –intervino Nagisa, tratando de evitar la disputa- **¿Por qué no comemos? El tiempo pasa rápido.**

- **No hay problema, Nagisa-kun. Yo puedo llevarlos en unos segundos.**

 **-Ah… bueno…** -respondió resignado mirando a su compañero, mientras el profesor se dirigía al comedor.

 **-¿Porque mejor no se larga y nos deja comer en paz?** –susurró el bromista.

 **-¡Karma, ya basta!** –le respondió en el mismo tono.

- **Tch, bien. Mientras más rápido comamos, más rápido se irá** –alegó, chasqueando la lengua con enfado.

- **Oh, pero que desayuno más occidental** –comentó el profesor, sonriendo al sentarse.

- **Sí, suelo comer así cuando mamá no está. Es más rápido de preparar. Le haré uno enseguida** –dijo, haciendo el ademan de levantarse.

- **Oh, no te preocupes** –lo detuvo el profesor, apareciendo en segundos con una réplica exacta del emparedado – **Listo.**

- **Tú te lo pierdes, Nagisa hace los mejores sándwiches del mundo** –comentó el pelirrojo con orgullo, hablando con la boca llena.

- **K-Karma, no exageres. Además son muy fáciles de hacer** –dijo avergonzado, tomando su taza de té para disimularlo, deseando terminar su comida lo más pronto posible.

Era una escena demasiado extraña. Su profesor comía los dulces que había traído con un rostro de felicidad absoluta insistiéndole en que los probara, mientras que su compañero se dedicaba a mirar con odio al susodicho cuando este no ponía atención.

- **Veo que ya no usan honoríficos, deben ser muy unidos.**

 **-¡Ah! S-si…e-eso… es porque…uuh…** -el nerviosismo le impedía modular bien. Afortunadamente Karma respondió por él.

 **-Lo somos desde hace mucho, pero dejamos de usarlos después de la batalla para decidir si lo matábamos o no** -quizás no fue tan afortunado.

- **No lo digas de forma tan despreocupada** –le reprendió. En cuanto terminaron de comer, llevó todos los platos a la cocina, mientras sus invitados lo esperaban en la entrada de su casa. Ya los lavaría cuando volviera de la escuela.

 **-Bien, ¿nos vamos?**

 **-Claro, vengan aquí, llegaremos enseguida** –indicó el profesor, estirando los tentáculos en señal de que entraran en su ropa.

- **Me rehúso, no volveré a meterme ahí** –replicó el más alto con asco.

 **-¡L-lo que Karma quiere decir es que… nos gustaría caminar!** –Añadió rápidamente el peli celeste – **Ya sabe, para ejercitar.**

 **-¡Oh! muy bien, muy bien. Estoy muy orgulloso** –aplaudió el profesor – **Entonces los veré allá** –agregó, desapareciendo en el acto.

- **Ah…** -suspiró, cerrando la puerta con llave y abriendo el paraguas – **¡Karma, eres muy impulsivo!**

 **-¡Pero él nos dejó sin paseo matutino! Casi nunca podemos vernos después de clases…**

 **-Lo sé, pero ¿qué pasaría si Korosensei se da cuenta de lo nuestro?**

 **-Te preocupas demasiado, ¿que podría hacer?** –replicó comenzando a caminar.

- **Sabes lo chismoso que es. Obviamente tiene el ojo puesto sobre nosotros. ¿Porque otra razón vendría a mi casa? Si reúne pruebas, puedes estar seguro de que toda la clase se enterará** –insistió.

 **-Pues a mí no me importaría que sepan que eres mío.**

 **-¿Cómo puedes decir cosas así de vergonzosas, tan fácilmente?** –era la tercera vez que se sonrojaba, y solo eran las 7:20 de la mañana.

- **Porque me encanta ver tus reacciones** –respondió el pelirrojo, acercándose al rostro de su pareja.

 **-K-Karma, no en la calle, podrían vernos.**

- **Está bien** –dijo quitándole el paraguas y cubriéndolos a ambos con él – **Pero luego tendrás que recompensarme.**

Siguieron caminando, por suerte el instituto no quedaba tan lejos de sus casas. En cuanto llegaron al pie de la montaña, Karma arrastró a su pareja detrás de un árbol, acorralándolo contra este.

- **Después de todo no puedo esperar** –dijo, levantando el rostro ajeno por la barbilla.

\- **Ah…** -suspiró Nagisa. Él tampoco aguantaba más, y ahí estaban bien cubiertos – **Solo, no te emociones, siempre llegamos tarde por tu culpa** –avisó el peli celeste riendo por lo bajo. Tomó a Karma por las mejillas y comenzó un beso lento y suave, terminándolo tras unos segundos – **Vamos. Quedan 5 minutos para entrar al salón.**

 **-¡Espera Nagisa! Solo uno más** –pidió agarrándolo por la muñeca. No podía negarlo, le encantaba la forma en que besaba el más pequeño. No sabía si era gracias a Bitch-sensei, o la experiencia que ganó al besar a Kayano para salvarla. Pero siempre lo dejaba deseando más.

- **Nunca es "solo uno más"** –respondió Nagisa, riendo. Volvió sobre sus pasos, agarrando a su novio del brazo y comenzando a tirarlo para que caminara – **Ya podremos hacerlo después…**

Finalmente, Karma cedió. Al llegar al salón, se dispusieron a abrir la puerta, pero se detuvieron al escuchar sus nombres. Sus compañeros hablaban de ellos. Y reían. Pronto, el pelirrojo comenzó a impacientarse, pero Nagisa le hizo callar.

- **Shh… Korosensei está adentro** –susurró.

 **-¿Ah?**

- **Debió entrar por la ventana. Parece que sucede algo con las chicas** –ambos aguantaron la respiración, pegando sus oídos a la puerta para escuchar mejor.

 **-¡Ah! ¡Korosensei, devuélvamelo!**

 **-Lo siento mucho Hinano-san, pero está prohibido traer cosas como está a la escuela.**

 **-¡Pero usted siempre trae sus revistas de bikinis!** –dijo la chica, mostrando un puchero en su rostro.

-¡ **Nyuya!** **P-p-pero eso es porque yo soy el profesor, y puedo hacer lo que quiera.**

- **Que injusto** –refunfuñó la chica, disgustada - **Rio-chan, ayúdame ¡Korosensei me quitó tu manga!** –exclamó agarrándola de los hombros y sacudiéndola.

 **-¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Dejaste que lo viera?!** –grito la rubia, que al parecer había estado escuchando música y no se dio cuenta del alboroto.

- **Nakamura-san, ¿esto es tuyo?** –Preguntó el profesor.

 **-¿Eh? Pues s-sí… ¡Bitch-sensei! ¡Si, ella! Ella me lo recomendó, para acostumbrarme a leer en inglés** –señalo, la rubia en un intento de zafarse del problema – **Ya que todo está en inglés, ¿ve?** –insistió, arrebatándole el libro al pulpo, y mostrándole algunas páginas del principio que no exponían nada tan… inadecuado.

- **M-me parece bien que tengan esta clase de gustos** –dijo el maestro, sujetando a su alumna por las muñecas para detenerla- **Están en una edad en que es completamente normal. Sin embargo, por favor absténganse de relacionar a sus compañeros con algo tan inapropiado.**

- **Pero es que… los chicos de ese manga realmente se parecen mucho a Nagisa-kun y Karma-kun** –insistió Ritsu.

- **Ritsu-san, ¿tú también?** –preguntó Kayano, sorprendida.

- **¿Que nos parecemos a quién?** –cuestionó Karma, abriendo la puerta con violencia.

- **K-Karma** –dijo Nagisa, entrando detrás de él – **Por favor, no hagas un escándalo.**

 **-¿Y bien? ¿Con qué nos estaban comparando**? –repitió, ignorando por completo a su novio.

- **Con una pareja gay de un manga BL.**

- **¡Itona-kun!** –Exclamó Hinano **-¡¿Por qué les dijiste?!**

 **-¿Es algo malo?** –inquirió el peliblanco con inocencia.

Nagisa estaba petrificado, en cuanto escucho "pareja gay" sintió como su cuerpo se quedaba sin fuerzas para moverse. ¿Se habían dado cuenta? ¿Acaso fueron muy obvios? No sabía qué hacer, se giró hacia Karma tratando de pedir ayuda, pero todo lo que vio fue como el pelirrojo tomaba la revista y comenzaba a ojearla.

- **Pues la verdad, sí que se parecen** –sentenció. La clase estaba impactada, y Nagisa sentía que pronto explotaría de tanta vergüenza. Karma por su parte, en vez de ayudar a su novio, hizo todo lo contrario, acercándole el manga al rostro y pasando las hojas – **Mira, el pasivo es un asesino ágil, como tú. Y al otro le gusta hacer bromas y pelear cuerpo a cuerpo.**

- **¡Eso es todo!** –Interrumpió el profesor, requisando el libro por tercera vez en el día – **Karma-kun, ya deja de molestar a Nagisa o terminaras matándolo. Estamos todos aquí, así que comenzaremos la clase. Saquen sus libros.**

No podía creer que Karma hubiera hecho eso frente a todos sus compañeros, ni siquiera podía concentrarse en la lección. Sentía que lo atravesaban con la mirada. Algunos riéndose por lo bajo, otros sonrojados y expectantes, y unos pocos no parecían realmente sorprendidos, como si su relación con Karma fuera algo obvio. Así transcurrieron las clases, hasta que llegó la hora de almorzar. Tomó rápidamente su mochila y se largó al bosque para esconderse y comer tranquilo. Se trepó a un árbol, buscando una rama seca donde sentarse. Al cabo de unos minutos llegó Karma, era obvio que lo encontraría, ellos siempre almorzaban juntos en ese sector. Donde nadie los molestaba.

 **-¿Por qué no me esperaste?**

 **-¿Acaso no viste como me miraban los de la clase? Si no corría, tendría que soportar millones de preguntas por su parte. Y todo es por tu culpa** –reclamó con una mueca de enojo.

-Siento que te incomode tanto. Pero creo que ya es tiempo, el resto se enterará de cualquier forma. No son tontos…. Al menos, no todos.

- **Lo sé. Es solo… me molestan tanto porque parezco chica, que no sé qué pensaran de mí si lo descubren** –confesó preocupado, dejando que un brazo del contrario rodeara su cintura, atrayéndolo hacia él – **Karma** … –susurró, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello ajeno y pasando los brazos tras su espalda.

 **-"No importa lo que piensen los demás, mientras te tenga a ti".**

 **-¿Qu…?** –comenzó, siendo cortado por un fugaz beso.

- **Es lo que me digo a mí mismo. No eres el único con preocupaciones ¿sabes?**

No pudo evitar que una carcajada abandonara su pecho con entusiasmo, contagiando al pelirrojo. Era raro escucharlo hablar de forma tan romántica, pero gracias a eso se sentía más aliviado. Aun así, no podía dejar de sentir cierta preocupación al respecto.

– **Aunque… dejemos que lo descubran por sí mismos** –decidió el más alto. Si se enteraban, al menos sería con esfuerzo.

- **Pero entonces estaríamos igual que siempre.**

- **Ya tienen una pista con lo que dije antes. Les servirá como entrenamiento de deducción.**

- **Solo quieres verlos dudando ¿verdad?** –aseguró Nagisa con una sonrisa en el rostro. No iba a negar que podía ser divertido.

- **Me conoces bien.**

Terminaron de comer y se encaminaron de regreso a la escuela para cambiarse de ropa. Sólo faltaban las clases de "gimnasia", y Karasuma-sensei les había indicado que lo esperasen al pie de la montaña. En cuanto entraron al vestidor, todos los presentes se voltearon a verlos, agachando la mirada con vergüenza en el instante.

 **-¿Qué pasa? Acaso el gato les comió la lengua** –molestó el pelirrojo.

- **Parece que a todos les da pena preguntar. Pero, ustedes son pareja ¿verdad**? –vaya que Itona necesitaba aprender a leer el ambiente, aún le faltaba mucho tacto.

- **Los dejaremos con la duda, así es más divertido** –respondió Karma sin reparo alguno.

- **Es imposible que lo sean** –indicó Sugino – **Conozco bien a Nagisa, me hubiera dado cuenta si estuviera en una relación.**

 **-Es un buen punto…** -señaló Isogai – **Pero necesitamos más pruebas antes de darlo por hecho.**

- **Esfuércense** –concluyó el pelirrojo, terminando de cambiarse y saliendo de los vestidores con Nagisa a su lado.

- **Lo siento chicos… -** se disculpó el peli celeste en nombre de ambos.

Finalmente todos se reunieron en el lugar indicado por el agente. Al parecer quería aprovechar la lluvia, ya que el bosque se volvería mucho más complicado de recorrer al estar todo tan húmedo y lodoso. Cada alumno tenía que subir y bajar la colina 5 veces seguidas. Y para hacerlo más divertido, Korosensei, que estaba cubierto por un impermeable transparente en un intento por no reaccionar ante el agua, insistió en que hicieran carreras. Sobra decir que los alumnos terminaron completamente sucios y empapados, además de agotados. Aun así, practicaron un poco de combate cuerpo a cuerpo sobre el lodo, resultando en más de una caída vergonzosa. Cuando terminaron, se dispusieron a darse un baño y ponerse ropa limpia.

- **¡Me duele todo!** –Reclamó Okajima – **Me caí demasiadas veces.**

- **No eres el único, fue más difícil de lo esperado…** –suspiró Takebayashi.

Todo el mundo paró de hablar en cuanto escucharon la conversación que tenían las fuentes de atención del momento.

- **¡Espera Karma! Aún tienes el cabello mojado, te vas a resfriar.**

- **Suenas como una madre, Nagisa** –respondió el más alto, agachando un poco la cabeza al sentir como su pareja le pasaba una toalla por el cuello – **¿Vas a hacerlo por mí?**

- **T-tu puedes mover las manos perfectamente bien. Hazlo solo.**

- **Bueno, tú eres quien mejor lo sabe** –rió, mientras salían de los vestidores, no sin antes dedicar al resto una mirada llena de burla.

- **Talvez sí que son…** -comenzó Terasaka, con una mueca de cansancio en el rostro.

- **Yo creo que es bastante obvio** –recalcó Itona- **Solo hay que observarlos un poco para darse cuenta.**

- **Claro, pero eso es porque a ti te gustan esas cosas. Te haces el inocente, pero te hemos visto leyendo esos mangas con las chicas. Estoy seguro de que por eso les dejaste ir al espacio juntos.**

- **Eres muy cerrado de mente, Terasaka-kun** –replicó el peliblanco.

 **-No lo soy, solo no me gusta ver parejas melosas en general.**

 **-Así nunca conseguirás novia, ¿sabes?**

 **-¡Ugh!**

- **Itona-kun, no tortures así al pobre Terasaka** – intervino Kimura – **Pero, es verdad que se comportan como pareja.**

- **Talvez solo están jugando con nosotros** –alegó Maehara.

- **Seguramente todas las chicas ya dieron por hecho que los son** –agregó Isogai – **Se veían bastante felices con lo que dijo Karma esta mañana.**

- **Pero yo pensaba que Kayano estaba enamorada de Nagisa-kun** –indicó Mimura.

- **Nada puede contra el poder del amor prohibido.**

 **-¿Eh? ¿Quién dijo eso?** –preguntó Maehara.

 **-Hazama-san, no puedes estar aquí, este es el vestidor de chicos** –dijo Itona, terminando de cambiarse.

 **-¡¿Hazama?!** –exclamaron todos, volteándose a la ventana.

- **Pero no estoy dentro** -replicó la morena– **Además ya están todos vestidos. Y no soy la única aquí. Vinimos todas a preguntar su opinión.**

- **Ya escucharon lo que pensamos, están ahí afuera desde hace tiempo, esperando** –señaló Chiba.

- **Y por lo mismo, debo aclarar que no todas piensan que sean pareja** –indicó Hayami – **Aunque la mayoría si está feliz** –confesó, una gota corriendo por su sien – **Por mi parte, concuerdo con Itona. No hay que pensarlo mucho para saber que es verdad.**

- **A-además, ¡no me gusta Nagisa-kun!** –Aclaró Kayano con nerviosismo – **Solo somos buenos amigos.**

 **-¿Y eso a que viene?** -interrogó Nakamura, que estaba detrás de la peliverde.

 **-Es que ellos dijeron eso hace un momento, y no es verdad…**

 **-Si tú lo dices…** –respondieron todos al unísono.

Y así siguieron discutiendo por un buen tiempo. Mientras tanto, Nagisa y Karma estaban en el salón de clases buscando sus cosas y tratando de no reírse. Podían escuchar desde ahí las discusiones de la clase.

 **-¿Cuánto crees que se demoren en darse cuenta?** –cuestionó el peli celeste.

 **-A mi parecer hay varios que están seguros.**

 **-¿Te refieres a Itona-kun y Kanzaki-san?**

 **-Sí, y también Chiba y Hayami…** -aseguró el más alto.

- **Son los más perceptivos. Aunque los 4 aun no comparten sus pruebas. Supongo que también les divierte la situación.**

 **-Y el resto de las chicas solo están entusiasmadas, esperando sea verdad.**

- **Todas parecen estar mostrando sus verdaderas personalidades** –indicó Nagisa.

- **Bueno, por ahora olvidemos todo esto y vamos a casa ¿Ya encontraste tu paraguas?** –Preguntó el pelirrojo, sentándose en el escritorio del profesor y revisando los cajones – **Oh vaya, encontré algo interesante…** -susurró sonriendo. Esperando poder darle uso en alguna fecha cercana.

 **-¿Que dijiste? No escuche bien. Hay mucho ruido.**

 **-Que si ya encontraste tu paraguas** –repitió, escondiendo la sonrisa gatuna que tenía plasmada en el rostro.

 **-No, no está en ningún lado. ¿Tú no trajiste ninguno?**

 **-Cuando salí de casa estaba oscuro, no pensé que fuera a llover.**

 **-Tendremos que correr. Vamos.**

Y así salieron del edificio. Trataron de no ensuciarse mucho al bajar la montaña, fallando rotundamente. Ni siquiera sus abrigos impidieron que quedaran totalmente empapados. Siguieron corriendo hasta llegar a la intersección donde se separaban para ir a sus respectivos hogares.

 **-Bien, aquí nos decimos adiós** –dijo Karma, algo desilusionado.

 **-Sí, nos vemos mañana.**

 **-¿No me darás un beso de despedida, Nagisa-kun?** –preguntó con voz melosa, tratando de molestar al otro.

- **Mmm… no lo sé** –respondió el más bajo, vacilándolo.

 **\- Oh vamos, ¡he esperado todo el día!**

 **-¿No prefieres venir a mi casa?** –soltó, recordando la nota de su madre.

 **-¿Eh?**

Nagisa sonrió satisfecho. Tenía planeado decirle antes, pero con todo lo sucedido en la escuela, no encontraba un buen momento y termino olvidándolo. Pero ahora estaban solos, no había nadie cerca debido a la fuerte lluvia que los rodeaba. Se acercó rápidamente al oído de su pareja y susurró:

 **-Estoy solo hasta mañana en la noche.**

No tuvo que pensarlo mucho. Era una oportunidad que no dejaría pasar bajo ninguna circunstancia. Levantó al más bajo y lo puso sobre su hombro, comenzando a correr aún más rápido que antes.

 **-¡K-Karma, bájame! Puedo caminar.**

 **-Quiero llegar rápido. No puedo esperar.**

 **-Eres un pervertido** –dijo riendo.

 **-Tú lo empezaste. Atente a las consecuencias de tus actos.**

Finalmente soltó al peli celeste, dejando que abriera la puerta. Acorralándolo contra esta en cuanto entraron a la casa. Pero en vez de besarlo, simplemente lo miró a los ojos. Sin moverse. Sin pestañear. Lentamente, lo despojó de su ropa sucia. Manteniendo sus rostros a corta distancia. Levantando sus piernas, una por una, acariciándolas hasta llegar a los zapatos y quitárselos. Subiendo enseguida a sus hombros y dejando caer el húmedo abrigo. Repitiendo las mismas acciones en su persona.

 **-No queremos ensuciar la casa, ¿cierto? Todo está lleno de barro.**

- **¿Sucede algo?** –Preguntó Nagisa, extrañado por la actitud de su novio – **Normalmente me hubieras arrastrado a la habitación, pero te estas tomando tu tiempo.**

 **-No, solo… quiero aprovechar el momento** –respondió, acariciando la mejilla ajena con delicadeza– **Iré por unas toallas.**

En cuanto volvió, se dedicó a secar el cabello del contrario. Aun estando en la entrada y con sus ropas goteando. Observaba cada detalle, cada pestañeo, sin decir nada. Se sentía raro. Decepcionado. Como si le fueran a quitar algo importante. Algo que solo era de ambos, y no pudiera evitarlo.

 **-No me gusta…**

 **-¿Mmh? A que te refieres… ¿hice algo?**

 **-No, no eres tú. Yo… no lo sé, me siento extraño con todo lo que pasó hoy.**

- **Creo… que lo entiendo** –empezó Nagisa. Llevaban un buen tiempo escondiéndose. Planeando salidas a lugares donde sabían que no encontrarían a nadie conocido. Manteniendo una distancia adecuada cuando estaban en la escuela. Fingiendo. Eso era lo suyo. Era lo que conocían – **Todo va a ser diferente desde ahora, ¿no?**

 **-Quizás no debimos decir nada.**

 **-Yo también estoy nervioso, Karma. Pero sé que nuestra relación no va a cambiar tanto. En realidad, debería ser mejor así, ¿no lo crees? Podremos comportarnos como una verdadera pareja.**

 **-Pero, ¿qué pasa si tu madre se entera? ¿O el director? Nos harán la vida imposible.**

- **Confío en nuestros amigos, y en que nos apoyaran no importa que. Además, ya lo habías dicho** -comenzó, tomando la mano ajena y apretándola- **"No importa lo que piensen los demás, mientras te tenga a ti"** –dijo, citando a su pareja. Tirando de su muñeca para acercarlo más, y pasando los brazos por detrás de su cuello.

 **-¿Esta es tu forma de pedirme un beso?** –preguntó sonriendo. Esa tarde era Nagisa el que estaba más preocupado, y ahora lo estaba reconfortando.

 **-¿Te gustó?**

 **-Te ves muy sexy estando mojado.**

 **-Ya me parecía que estabas siendo muy romántico** –rió el más bajo **– ¿Quieres que nos bañemos primero?**

- **Eso puede esperar** –respondió el pelirrojo. Por fin juntando sus labios con los de su pareja, pero siendo cortado por el mismo tras unos segundos – **Es la segunda vez que me dejas con ganas de más.**

- **No seas impaciente** –rió el aludido – **Toda tu ropa está sucia, ¿no es así? Mañana hay escuela, no pensaras ir lleno de barro.**

 **-Puedo ir a casa temprano para cambiarme.**

 **-Solo dame unos minutos. Pondré todo en la lavadora. Dame tus pantalones y camisa.**

 **-Nagisa-kun, que depravado.**

 **-Ugh, solo dámelos y espérame en mi cuarto. Cúbrete con las toallas.**

 **-Bien, bien ¿También la ropa interior?**

 **-Y yo soy el depravado…** -dijo, recibiendo las prendas y desapareciendo en una esquina.

Finalmente subió las escaleras, entrando a la habitación de su pareja y tirándose en la cama del susodicho en el acto, aspirando el aroma de su almohada. Comenzó a registrar todo, tratando de encontrar algo con lo que molestar al más pequeño. Pero no encontró más que libros y unas cuantas fotos en el cajón de su mesita de noche junto a una pistola anti-sensei. Algunas lo incluían a él. Unas viejas de hace algunos años. Y otras recientes, de su cita primera cita para ser más exactos. Entonces lo recordó, lo que había encontrado en el salón. Su rostro dibujo su típica sonrisa malévola al sacar un libro de su mochila. Así es, se había llevado el famoso manga boys love. Sabía muy bien lo que era. El mismo había leído unos cuantos en busca de nuevas cosas que hacer con su novio. Era una opción mucho menos vergonzosa que ver porno. Y que ese en particular tuviese personajes tan parecidos a ellos lo emocionaba bastante.

Comenzó a ojearlo en busca de algo interesante, y se dio cuenta de que había muchas poses que nunca habían intentado, además de unas ideas de estimulación bastante entretenidas. Cerró el manga cuando sintió que se abría la puerta.

 **-Karma, ya terminé.**

 **-Nagisa-kun** –dijo meloso – **Creo que tengo unas buenas ideas.**

 **-¿Q-qué ideas?** –preguntó nervioso.

 **-Mira lo que traje** -sonrío el pelirrojo, mostrando lo que tenía en las manos.

 **-¡¿Te robaste el manga de Nakamura-san?!**

 **-Relájate, no tenía pensado devolverlo hasta que lo usáramos, pero ya que estamos aquí…** –declaró, lanzándole una mirada seductora- **¿Y si lo probamos?**

 **-Te refieres a…**

- **Hacer lo que hacen en la historia, por supuesto** –afirmó con una sonrisa inocente, que no cuadraba mucho con lo que estaba diciendo.

 **-Aunque me rehúse, vas a seguir insistiendo, ¿verdad?**

 **-Exacto.**

Suspiró, no era la primera vez que Karma le pedía intentar cosas nuevas, y no estaba seguro de donde las aprendía, pero ¿imitar una obra de ficción? Tendría que poner algunas reglas. Además, ni siquiera sabía qué tipo de cosas hacían esos personajes. Estaba tan concentrado tratando de adivinar el contenido del libro, que no se dio cuenta del momento en que Karma salió de la habitación, volviendo tras unos minutos con unos cuantos… comestibles.

- **Muy bien, empecemos** –dijo emocionado, dejando las cosas sobre la mesa de noche y levantando al más bajo, tirándolo sobre la cama.

 **-¿¡Qué es todo eso!?**

 **-Pues solo encontré crema y hielo ¿Qué clase de hogar no tiene chocolate?**

 **-¿¡Acaso pensabas hacer un helado!?**

- **Algo parecido** –contestó el pelirrojo- **Menos charla y más acción** –terminó, inclinándose para besar a su prisionero, pero siendo apartado por el mismo.

 **-¡Oh, por favor!**

 **-Karma, no hagas nada raro sin decirme antes. Hablo enserio** –sentenció Nagisa, con una mirada asesina en su semblante. Tendría que ser cuidadoso.

- **Bien, bien. Tranquilo. No haré nada que tú no quieras… Es más, toma** –dijo, entregándole el manga- **Tu escogerás lo que haremos.**

 **-¡T-tú! Mmngh…** -comenzó, tratando de negarse, pero siendo cortado por los labios de su pareja que sellaron los propios.

Finalmente se dejó llevar, abriendo la boca y siguiendo el beso. Apoderándose de él en segundos. Acariciando sus labios con los de su novio y recorriendo su cavidad con la lengua, probándolo todo. Pasándola por el paladar, los dientes, y enrollándola con la ajena. Quería seguir, pero se estaban quedando sin aire. Para su sorpresa, fue Karma el que lo detuvo.

- **E-enserio… ¿cómo… lo haces?** –preguntó entrecortadamente.

- **No… lo sé. Es instinto… mezclado con lo que aprendí de Bit…**

- **No la nombres cuando hacemos esto** –lo detuvo, bajando su rostro al cuello del peli celeste. Pasando su lengua por el hasta llegar a su oído izquierdo, susurrándole – **Solo debes pensar en mí cuando lo hacemos.**

Nagisa tembló, Karma conocía muy bien sus puntos débiles. Y eso incluía sus orejas. No pudo evitar soltar un gemido cuando sintió que mordían su lóbulo.

- **Es un poco injusto, ¿no lo crees?** –alegó el pelirrojo.

 **-¿Eh?**

 **-Tú estás completamente vestido, mientras que yo solo estoy en ropa interior.**

- **Eso se puede arreglar** –respondió el más bajo. Empujando al otro contra el colchón y sentándose sobre su estómago. Lentamente, llevó sus manos a los botones de su aún algo húmeda camisa. Abriéndolos uno por uno, dejando que esta se deslizara por sus hombros. Rió al ver a su novio, completamente concentrado y expectante – **¿Te gusta la vista?**

 **-Me encanta.**

 **-Ayúdame con el pantalón** –pidió, sabía que su pareja se excitaba cuando era atrevido y tomaba cierta iniciativa.

Karma no perdió el tiempo. Pasó su mano por detrás de la espalda ajena, haciendo que este levantara las caderas. Acercó su boca su estómago, lamiendo alrededor de su ombligo mientras le quitaba el cinturón, y bajó hasta llegar al cierre de la prenda que lo cubría, abriéndola con los dientes. Se permitió mirar hacia arriba, mientras paseaba sus labios por el abdomen ajeno dando pequeños mordiscos. Nagisa lo miraba fijamente con las pupilas algo dilatadas, acariciando su cabeza con cariño.

- **¡Ah! K-Karma** –gimió cuando sintió la succión sobre su pezón derecho. Volviendo a sentarse sobre el regazo del más alto como reflejo, chocando sus sexos.

- **Mmh… Sigue** –escuchó como respuesta. Incentivándolo al agarrarlo de las caderas.

Volvió a empujarlo, levantándose solo un poco para retirar el pantalón y dejarlos a ambos en las mismas condiciones. Reinició el vaivén, asegurándose de frotar el miembro de su compañero contra el propio, con la tela de por medio. Se inclinó, lamiendo los labios del pelirrojo, respirando sobre ellos, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Pronto el susodicho comenzó a empujar contra él.

 **-H-hey… Nagisa…** -llamó su atención, agarrando sus brazos y pasándolos sobre sus hombros, en un intento de que lo abrazara mientras volvía a sentarse. Sin parar de moverse– **¿P-puedo usar… las cosas que traje?** –preguntó con dificultad.

 **-No piensas… quedarte quieto, ¿verdad?**

 **-Sabes que es imposible. No cuando te vez así** –ronroneó mientras besaba la clavícula del más bajo.

 **-B-bien… no puede ser tan malo.**

 **-Sé que te va a gustar** –sonrió, cambiando de posiciones y dejando al peli celeste nuevamente bajo él. Extendió la mano, tratando de alcanzar los hielos, sin encontrarlos del todo – **Se… derritieron** –declaró sacando la mano mojada del plato donde los traía.

Nagisa no pudo más que carcajearse ante la cara de frustración que había puesto Karma. Sin embargo, no duró mucho antes de tornarse en un chillido. El muy gracioso le había tirado el agua helada encima, justo cuando su piel se había secado y entrado en calor.

 **-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!**

 **-Te lo dije antes, te vez sexy estando mojado.**

- **Sí, claro. Como si fuera a creer… ¡Ah! ¡Nngh, e-espera! No cambies…así el tema** –alegó al sentir como el otro succionaba el agua de su bóxer. Estirando el elástico con los dientes, pero soltándolo enseguida, bajando un poco más y lamiendo la parte interna de sus muslos. Todo sin llegar a tocar su miembro. Subiendo de nuevo a su estómago y recostando su cabeza en él, mientras pasaba los brazos tras su espalda, sujetándolo.

- **Solo te estoy secando** –respondió mostrando su sonrisa gatuna.

- **Karma…** -replicó enojado, tomando la lata de crema y enrollando las piernas en el pecho de su captor, dándose la vuelta con un impulso y aplastándolo.

- **Ugh… Y después te preguntas porque te comparan con una serpiente** –señaló, tratando de apartar las rodillas del contrario- **¿Cuánto tiempo seguiremos dando vueltas?**

 **-¡Hasta que dejes de molestar!** –respondió, llenándole la cara de nata y escribiendo "tonto" con ella en el torso del pelirrojo.

 **-¡Eres un inmaduro!**

 **-¡Y tú un fastidioso!**

- **No me tientes** –replicó, sacando la crema de sus mejillas y estampándola en las de Nagisa.

- **Y para ti, ¿Qué es exactamente "tentarte"?** – preguntó con una sonrisa ladina, acercando su rostro a las letras y retirándolas lentamente con la lengua, sin apartar la vista del rostro del pelirrojo. No se detuvo hasta dejarlo completamente limpio, pero no satisfecho con eso, pasó su mano sobre el bulto que el otro escondía entre las piernas. Bajó su ropa interior y dejándolo completamente desnudo, tomó lo que quedaba de crema en su rostro y lo untó en la punta del miembro ajeno.

 **-¿E-enserio vas… a hacerlo?** –preguntó excitado, quitando los restos de nata de ambos rostros con un pañuelo.

 **-¿Tu qué crees?** –rió el peli celeste, sujetando la mano que lo limpiaba y besando su palma. No dijo nada más. Solo tomó la entrepierna del más alto y la metió completa en su boca, sin aviso.

 **-¡Aaaah! ¡Dios, Nagisa! Mmmngh… m-más despacio** -gimió sorprendido, mordiéndose los labios para evitar quedar en más vergüenza.

Era la primera vez que hacían algo por el estilo. Después de todo, se conocían hace mucho y nunca habían tenido otras parejas. Y si, puede que ya hubieran experimentado con otras cosas, pero siempre se rehusaban a intentar eso. Era muy vergonzoso ¿Dónde debían poner las manos? ¿Cuánto tiempo había que hacerlo? Demasiado complicado.

- **L-lo siento, sabes que nunca… no estoy seguro de como…** –vaciló el peli celeste, totalmente sonrojado. Había actuado como si supiera lo que hacía, y todo había resultado mal. Pero en vez de detenerse, recordó el dichoso libro BL. Lo tomó sin importarle que se ensuciara y empezó a ojearlo- **Si lo hacen…** -susurró feliz, memorizando cada imagen. Mientras que Karma lo observaba sin creérselo. Nunca había visto a su pareja tan emocionada con algo referente al sexo. Es más, generalmente esquivaba el tema. Tuvo que hacer uso de una gran fuerza de voluntad en un intento por no saltar sobre él, en especial al verlo haciendo gestos tan gráficos con las manos y la lengua. Se sobresaltó al escuchar como cerraba el manga de golpe y lo dejaba de lado, volviendo a su antigua posición- **Ahora sí, perdón por hacerte esperar.**

- **C-claro…** –respondió, mirando hacia un lado con vergüenza. Apoyó su espalda contra la pared y abrió un poco más las piernas, posando una de sus manos sobre los cabellos celestes de su novio. Pronto sus jadeos llenaron el ambiente, sin preocuparse por ocultarlos. Se sentía increíble y quería que el otro lo supiera.

Nagisa aprendía demasiado rápido para ser cierto. Su mano izquierda sujetaba la entrepierna del pelirrojo, mientras su lengua se paseaba desde la base hasta la punta y viceversa, quitando la crema que el mismo había puesto ahí hace un momento. Aceleró sus movimientos, chupando los costados mientras acariciaba el glande son sus dedos. Sin perder más tiempo, abrió la boca metiendo el miembro ajeno lo más profundo que podía, tratando de no ahogarse y procurando no rozarlo con los dientes.

 **-¡Ah! Si…** -soltó Karma cuando el peli celeste comenzó a subir y bajar la cabeza, succionando su erección e incitándolo a mover las caderas. Toda la situación ya era excitante de por sí, pero no pudo aguantar más cuando divisó al más bajo preparándose a sí mismo- **¡N-Nagisa, apártate!** –gritó empujándolo por la frente. No debió hacerlo.

- **Q-qué… ¿Qué sucede?** –Preguntó preocupado, apoyando el órgano húmedo contra su rostro- **¿Lo estoy… haciendo mal?**

- **Oh Dios…** -eso era todo, no podía contra esa expresión – **Mngh… Nagi-sah… ¡Aaah!** –gritó al sentir el orgasmo, liberando su semen en el rostro de su pareja.

Con las respiraciones aún agitadas, Karma estiró la cabeza hacia atrás, completamente sonrojado y preocupado por la reacción que tendría el más bajo. Para su sorpresa, el susodicho estaba bastante tranquilo.

- **Creo… que si te gustó** -señaló sonriendo.

 **-¿No estas… enojado?**

 **-¿Por qué lo estaría?**

- **Ya sabes… Por no avisar con tiempo** -confesó sentándolo en su regazo, alcanzando los pañuelos para limpiarlo.

- **Bueno, fui yo quien lo empezó** –reconoció el peli celeste, agarrando las mejillas de su compañero y estirándolas.

 **-¡Ouch! ¿Y eso porque fue?–** Interrogó, tratando de zafarse y de aguantar la risa.

 **-Una pequeña venganza** –contestó Nagisa - **Estamos a mano.**

Era increíble que a pesar de encontrarse en una situación tan seria e íntima, pudieran bromear como lo hacían. Jugando. Comportándose como niños. Aun sonriendo, juntaron sus labios manteniéndose así por unos minutos. Sin moverlos. Sin incluir la lengua. Solo el contacto, demostrándose que lo único que necesitaban del otro era su cariño y compañía. Se separaron unos centímetros para mirarse a los ojos, cambiando de lugar por última vez, dejando a Nagisa contra el colchón.

 **-Karma, lo siento. Pero… ¿podemos hacerlo como siempre?**

 **-Iba a proponer lo mismo** –habló susurrando, mientras apartaba un mechón de cabello del rostro de su pareja– **Quiero ver tus expresiones.**

No dijeron nada más. Simplemente siguieron acariciándose, juntando sus frentes, tocando todo lo que tuvieran al alcance sin apartar la vista de los ojos ajenos. Nagisa dibujando un camino por la columna del pelirrojo, hasta llegar a su nuca y posar su mano izquierda sobre ella. Mientras el susodicho delineaba sus piernas. Sin querer prolongar más el acto, Karma estiró el brazo, palpando el suelo en busca de su mochila y sacando un pequeño frasco de lubricante que siempre traía consigo. Puso un poco sobre sus dedos y los llevó directamente a la entrada de Nagisa, introduciéndolos uno a la vez con algo de dificultad. Su miembro despertando ante el recuerdo del más bajo preparándose a sí mismo.

- **Karma, ya está bien…–** dijo llamando su atención – **Por favor…**

 **-Pero aún estas muy estrecho.**

 **-¡Ah! N-no puedo…** –insistió – **Estoy p-por...**

- **Adelante, muéstrame** –respondió lamiéndose los labios- **No pienso entrar hasta que estés bien dilatado** –no correría el riesgo de herir a su novio.

- **Mmn… Y-yo… yo ¡AH!** –exclamó. El orgasmo recorriendo su cuerpo, y haciéndolo temblar mientras rodeaba el cuello de su pareja, apretándolo con fuerza al ubicar su cabeza en el hueco sobre su hombro.

- **Nagisa, d-duele** –señaló el más alto, tirando de los brazos de su compañero en un intento por respirar – **Suel…ta.**

- **Entra… ahora** –exigió sin parar de gemir, envolviendo sus piernas en la cintura del pelirrojo.

 **-Pero acabas de…Mmmf** –dijo, siendo cortado por un beso lleno de intensidad. No entendía que estaba pasando con Nagisa, era como si de repente se hubiera sobreexcitado. Aun así no podía negarse más. Tomó su miembro, cubriéndolo con el mismo líquido que había usado en el más bajo, acercándolo a la entrada del mismo – **Después no me culpes si te duele** –señaló separándose de sus labios y entrando de una sola estocada.

 **-¡Aaaah! Mmngh…** -gritó apretando los labios, moviendo las caderas sin esperar a acostumbrarse.

 **-¡He-hey! ¿Porque estas tan… impaciente?** –preguntó siguiendo el movimiento, entrando y saliendo lo más despacio que podía.

- **Aah…Aah…** -continuó sin escuchar – **Karma, m-más… rápido…**

Empezaba a preocuparse por la actitud de su novio, nunca antes se había desinhibido tanto al tener relaciones. Trató de pensar en que lo provocaba, pero era casi imposible con la imagen que tenía frente a sus ojos. Nagisa no paraba de jadear, y cada vez subía más la voz. Era tanto que tenía un hilo de saliva escurriendo por su boca. Siguió con el vaivén de caderas, aumentando la fuerza de las estocadas en busca del punto dulce del chico. Estaba tan concentrado tratando de no correrse, que no notó cuando el más bajo volvió a tomar el manga que había hurtado.

 **-K-Karma** –lo llamó – **A-así… por favor** –le pidió al pelirrojo, mostrando una pose especifica. Dejando a su novio en blanco por un momento.

- **Enserio…** -susurró para sí mismo, definitivamente algo iba mal, pero no podía detenerse. Todo era tan intenso que no podía rechazar ninguna petición. A pesar de saber que Nagisa lo dejaría sin poder tocarlo por meses cuando todo terminara, se arrodilló sobre la cama, ubicándose sobre la pierna derecha de su pareja y tomando la izquierda para ponerla sobre su hombro, dejando al peli celeste apoyado de lado y obteniendo un mayor acceso a su entrada, retomando los movimientos – **Nngh… tan caliente.**

– **Kar… ma** –susurró sintiendo el temblar de sus piernas. Estaba agotado, pero no podía detenerse. Se sentía demasiado extasiado desde… que karma uso el lubricante. Iba a tomar el frasco en busca de una respuesta, pero fue detenido por una estocada precisa sobre su próstata **-¡AH! ¡Ahí, otra vez!** –gritó fuera de sí, enterrando los dedos en su almohada.

Karma sonrió feliz al encontrar lo que buscaba, aferrándose a la pierna que pasaba al lado de su cabeza y acelerando el ritmo de sus embestidas, golpeado el mismo sitio sin descanso hasta que un cosquilleo en su vientre le avisó de lo inevitable. En un rápido movimiento, dejó las piernas del chico a sus costados, inclinándose sobre él, agarrándolo de las manos y besándolo con entusiasmo. Solo hicieron falta 3 movimientos para sentir como la entrada del peli celeste se contraía, apretando aún más su erección y haciendo que su vista se oscureciera.

 **-¡Aaaah, N-Nagisa! voy a…**

 **-¡Adentro! ¡Hazlo adentro!**

Y esas palabras fueron el detonante, dándole paso a un fuerte gemido al unísono que podría jurar se escuchó por todo el vecindario. Sus piernas temblando de placer al llenar la entrada del peli celeste con su esencia, mientras este manchaba sus abdómenes y salpicaba algo de semen en las sábanas. Aún algo agitado, se separó lentamente del cuerpo ajeno, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para pararse de la cama y salir de la habitación. Volvió tras unos minutos, y no pudo evitar reírse del rostro de cansancio y confusión que le presentaba su pareja. Se acercó pasado sus brazos bajo las rodillas y la espalda de Nagisa, cargándolo hasta llegar al baño y metiéndose junto con él a la tina. No pudo más que suspirar de alivio al sentir el agua caliente acariciando su piel.

 **-He-hey, Karma…**

 **-¿Mmm? ¿Sucede algo?**

 **-No, bueno… qué… ¿qué fue lo que pasó allá?**

 **-No lo sé, pero me gustó.**

 **-Dejando tus comentarios pervertidos de lado… lo único que tengo claro es que comencé a sentirme… ya sabes, así de raro… cuando me pusiste el lubricante.**

 **-Pero es el mismo que usamos siempre.**

 **-¿Estás seguro?**

 **-Ya lo revisaremos mañana** –dijo el pelirrojo besando la nuca de su novio – **Ahora, ¿no tienes nada más que decirme?** –preguntó abrazando al más bajo por la espalda.

 **-N-no sé de qué hablas…**

 **-Vamos, quiero oírlo. No sé por qué te sigue avergonzando, en especial después de todo lo que dijiste hace un momento.**

 **-¡B-bien! Lo haré, pero no me molestes con eso…Y-yo… te…-** dijo el peli celeste, disminuyendo la voz hasta ser casi inaudible.

 **-¿Mmm? ¿Qué dijiste? No te oí bien.**

 **-Q-que yo… te a… t-te am… TE AMO** –soltó completamente rojo, tapándose la cara con sus manos.

- **Yo también te amo, Nagisa-kun** –respondió Karma con voz melosa y una sonrisa gatuna en su semblante- **Ahora límpiate, quiero ir a dormir.**

 **-Ugh, esta es la peor parte de hacerlo sin protección** –reclamó saliendo del agua – **No mires.**

 **-Bien, bien.**

Y así terminaron de bañarse, volviendo a la cama tras secarse el cabello y quedándose profundamente dormidos. A la mañana siguiente ninguno de los dos quería levantarse. Se habían pasado demasiado con la actividad física y sus piernas no daban para caminar, en especial el pobre Nagisa, quien chillaba de dolor al tratar de sentarse. Decidieron faltar a la escuela, después de todo no rendirían bien sintiéndose así de agotados. Aún abrazados bajo las sábanas, tratando de evitar que el sol les diera en el rostro, Karma rememoró todo lo que había sucedido con el semblante lleno de satisfacción. Pero abrió los ojos de golpe al recordar la euforia repentina del más bajo y su propia incapacidad para detenerse. Moviéndose lo menos posible para evitar despertar a su pareja, estiro el brazo hacia la mesita de noche, donde descansaba la crema, el plato ya seco de los hielos y el frasco de lubricante, el cual agarró buscando alguna diferencia. Era el mismo, pero aun así reviso si había algo inusual en el bolsillo de su mochila donde siempre transportaba sus cosas más íntimas, encontrándose con una nota.

 **-¿Qué es eso?** –preguntó un adormilado peli celeste.

 **-Lo siento, ¿te desperté?**

 **-No, solo estaba dormitando** –respondió fregándose los ojos- **¿Y bien?**

 **-Dice: "Esto es un regalo de parte de las chicas de la clase E. Cambiamos el contenido de la botella a un lubricante con afrodisiaco con la ayuda de Korosensei. Esperamos que lo disfruten, y no se preocupen, lo hizo Okuda-chan, así que es seguro –Atentamente, Nakamura."**

 **-P-p-pero Okuda-san se especializa en… veneno** – señaló Nagisa aterrado.

 **-¡Oh, no se preocupen! , me aseguré de ayudarle para que no hubiera peligro.**

 **-¡Qu…!**

 **-¿¡Korosensei!?** –se sobresaltó el peli celeste, cubriéndose con las mantas de la cama al divisar el rostro amarillo de su maestro a unos centímetros del suyo.

 **-¿¡Cómo entraste aquí, pulpo pervertido!?** –Reclamó Karma, sacando la pistola anti-sensei del cajón de Nagisa y disparando a quemarropa, siendo esquivado sin dificultad alguna. Miró al rededor buscando el acceso que utilizó el profesor, descubriéndolo en brevedad– **La… ventana ¿verdad?**

 **\- ¡Exacto!** –Felicitó el profesor – **Pero tranquilos, acabo de llegar.**

 **-¿Forzó mi ventana?** –susurró Nagisa sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

 **-¿Qué es lo que quieres?** –interrogó el pelirrojo frunciendo el entrecejo.

 **-Solo vine a comunicarles que hoy no habrá clases por una inundación en nuestro edificio debido a la lluvia. También quería a verificar si disfrutaron del regalo, pero veo que no hay necesidad de preguntar.**

 **-Bien, ya nos avisaste. Ahora fuera.**

 **-Lo siento, pero falta una cosa.**

 **-¿Aún hay más?** –preguntó el peli celeste.

 **\- Así es** –sonrió el maestro, sacando una cámara de su túnica- **¡Sonrían!** –exclamó, tomándoles una fotografía y desapareciendo en segundos.

 **-El acaba de…**

 **-¡Voy a matar a ese calamar parlante!**

No pasó ni un segundo para que los celulares de ambos comenzaran a vibrar incesantemente, recibiendo mensajes que iban desde agradecimientos por hacerles ganar dinero en una apuesta, hasta preguntas de cuando sería la boda, incluyendo unas disculpas de parte de algunas chicas que no pudieron evitar el cambio de lubricante. Se dejaron caer sobre el colchón, anonadados. Serían unos meses muy largos de clases, pero al menos habían encontrado una nueva motivación para eliminar a su objetivo. La venganza.

 **FIN**


End file.
